It is a problem to reliably provide electric power to power-consuming accessories which are mounted on a weapon in an environmentally hostile environment. The typical adverse natural environment includes, but is not limited to, corrosion, chemical contamination, extreme temperatures, humidity, rain, dirt, ice, and abrasion. The traditional approach is to have each power-consuming accessory completely self-contained, each with its own batteries. However, the weight of the batteries in all of the power-consuming accessories creates an imbalance in the weapon and adds a significant amount of weight to the weapon. That, coupled with the cost of provisioning numerous types of batteries, renders self-contained accessories a poor choice.
Therefore, the provision of a common power source is a preferred solution. The common power source must have a method of electrically connecting to the power-consuming accessory which is operationally associated with the weapon. There are two modes of electrically interconnecting two or more circuit elements together. One mode of electrical interconnection is to hardwire the circuit elements together, which renders the resultant apparatus a unitary structure. The second mode of electrical interconnection is to use one or more electrical contacts to interconnect the circuit elements, thereby enabling the circuit elements to be removably attached to each other and/or to a power source. The electrical contacts are either mounted on mating surfaces of two elements, coming into contact when the two elements are juxtaposed to each other and mechanically forced together, or mounted in connectors, which are electrically tethered to the respective elements via cables, and joined together via locking connector shells which house the respective set of mating electrical contacts and protect the respective sets of contacts from the ambient environment.
The use of electrical contacts mounted on mating surfaces of two elements is optimal for quick connect applications, but these contacts are susceptible to contamination, which degrades performance. The exposed contacts, therefore, must be manufactured from a material that provides low resistivity (such as gold) even when exposed to the hostile ambient environment.
To protect electrical contacts from hostile ambient environmental conditions, such as outdoor applications, the electrical contacts typically are housed in a weatherproof housing, such as a connector shell or a weatherproof sealed box. However, the tethering electrical cable and the connector shell are significantly more expensive than the use of electrical contacts mounted on mating surfaces of two elements, although they provide greater protection from the environment, but are also less convenient for quick connect applications.
However, these technologies fail to provide a user with control over the operation of the power-consuming accessories, since they simply provide electrical connection to the power source and must rely on a power switch mounted on each power-consuming accessory to enable the user to apply power in a binary, on/off manner to that power-consuming accessory. The need to operate such a switch on a power-consuming accessory is inconvenient and prevents the user from having the ability to rapidly power-up and power-down the power-consuming accessory. In the case of a plurality of power-consuming accessories being mounted on the weapon, such a power control method is cumbersome at best.